


"Oasis Whisper"

by 13579



Series: Twisted Parents [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Parenthood, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13579/pseuds/13579
Summary: Kalim has some tough news for Jamil.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: Twisted Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	"Oasis Whisper"

"Ugh, I hate this." Jamil spat as he put down the knife and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Papa's crying? Sad?" His daughter tugged on his pant leg.

After washing and drying his hands, he picks the girl up, causing her to giggle as he rubbed there noses together. "No I'm not sad, I was just cutting onions. It happens." he gestured to the half cut vegetable. 

Using her small hands, she places them on the remaining tears, clumsily wiping them away. All of a sudden, she looks to the bedroom door and points to it, tugging on her father's braids. 

"Mama's sad. Tears." Her grey eyes focused back to his. 

Confused, Jamil sat their child down on the couch, handing her his phone so she could watch videos of their friend's children. "Jasmine, stay here. I'm gonna go talk to Mama for a bit." He says, going over to the bedroom and pressing his ear against the door. 

There was definitely crying, muffled as he didn't want the toddler to hear him wail. Creaking the door open, the white haired male notices immediately, getting up from the bed and launching himself at the taller figure. Catching him awkwardly, the brunet held him close as broken sobs and apologies spilled out. Bringing him back to the bed and closing the door, they settled down to try and relieve and solve the issue. 

"Ja-Jamil! I'm so sorry!" He wept, clutching onto his chest. "I'm sorry for being born into this family!" 

His husband looked at him with wide eyes. "Kalim? What are you saying? What the hell happened?" 

"It's because of me that you overblotted! It's because of me that you got poisoned! It's because of me that we had to get married in secret! It's because of me that you can't even add your last name to our own daughter! Everything that's gone wrong in your life is because of me!" The tears wouldn't stop, rolling down one after another, wetting the bed sheets. 

"Kailm! That's all in the past! You know I forgive you for everything you've done! Tell me what's wrong!" He shouts back in frustration and confusion, grabbing the other's shoulders to try and stabilize him. Only then did he realize that all the golden jewelry handed down from generation to generation is now on their side table. He was really serious about his feelings toward his heritage. 

"I-I lost the baby, Jamil!" He collapsed into himself, hands above his womb. 

"What! But we were so careful!" 

A month ago, the prince was once again having morning sickness and move swings. Suggesting that they take a pregnancy test just in case, the three of them were sitting in the bathroom, waiting for the results. 

"Is Mama sick?" Jasmine asked. 

Chuckling her mother shook his head. "No, baby. I'm just feeling a little off." 

Reaching for the strip that was laying on the bathroom table, the parents took a breath before bringing it down. Two lines. It had two lines! The couple was ecstatic and after explaining to the girl what it meant, she was thrilled at the thought of having a little brother or sister. 

Thinking back once again, the taller male realized their fatal mistake. Grabbing a handheld mirror, he repeats a chant, turning it into a dark mirror.

"They know... We need to leave!" He stared into his ruby eyes, cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together. "Trust me." 

"Wh-what? Where are we going? What's wrong?!" 

"Your parents know we're together! They know more than we can afford!" He ran into the living room and picked up their child up. 

He finally got the hint and the truth hit him like a tidal wave. "My parents knew I was pregnant and poisoned me..." He bit his arm, putting so much pressure that blood started to come out. 

"Mama?" He felt two small, warm hands on his back. 

The technical princess stared back at him with worried eyes before placing her hands on his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together, much like how her father does it. Reaching up to smudge the tears away, she puffs her cheeks up. "Don't cry, Mama."

[Friends group chat]

Jamil: I need help  
I need help really badly

Lilia: I'm here  
What's wrong  
Is it concerning Jasmine?

Riddle: We're here too

Ruggie: What's up  
You should hurry up and say it  
I'm holding Nala and texting at the same time  
I don't wanna drop her  
Never mind  
Leona picked her up

Jamil: I need someone to set up a dark mirror  
Immediately

Jade: Did something happen

Jamil: No time to explain

"Jamil!" He snapped his attention to his family. 

A faint blue glow surrounded the toddler, eyes closed, her hand remaining on her mother's cheek. Opening her eyes, the silver orbs gleamed before it flashed into a blood red hue, mimicking Kalim's. She opened her mouth, and the two most difficult words she had ever spoke left in a heartbeat. 

" **Oasis Whisper**." 

A leftover tear floated off his cheek and morphed into a dolphin's shape, which jumped around in the air as if it was diving in and out of water. The couple stared blankly at each other before hearing a ding on his phone. 

[Friends group chat] 

Lilia: I've set it up  
Feel free to come whenever you like

Cupping her cheeks in his hand, he smiled at her, ruffling her hair. 

"You know magic!" Her mother clasped his hands over his mouth in surprise. 

"I do?" She tilted her head to the side. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" 

Just then, the door bell rang. Feeling fear course over him, he ushered his family to the mirror. Whispering, he told his lover "Stand by the mirror. If anything, go in when I tell you. Don't wait for me." He pressed a kiss onto the tops of their heads. 

Rushing to the door, he unlocked it, revealing the people he wanted to see the least. 

"Jamil Viper." The man said, his hair the matching shade as his sons. 

"Sultan." He gulped, staring straight into his eyes. Under his breath he started muttering. 

"The one you see before you is your master

Answer when spoken to, bow your head to their orders.

 **Snake Whisper.** " 

The sultan held his head as a mind splitting pain came over him. Seizing this chance, the brunet made a mad dash to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Kalim was on crouching on the ground, Jasmine curled up in his arms as they stared in fear. 

"Was that my-" 

"Yeah. We need to go." He helped them up and pushed them into the mirror right as the door burst open. 

A deep monotone voice came from behind them, "Gate Close." it said, stopping the man and his guards from coming through. Turning around, they're met with the towering but familiar figure of Lilia's eldest son. He wore a long black robe that trailed down to the floor.

"Are you three alright?" He bent down and offered his hand to their daughter who cautiously took it. 

"We are. Thank you for letting us stay." The shorter male stood up, staring suspiciously at the figure cradled in his arms. 

Narrowing his eyes, Jamil stared back at Malleus. "I-is that another baby?" 

A tired sigh left the fae's mouth. He nodded. "Lilia found her in a bush while collecting ingredients for Silver's medicinal potion." 

"Silver? Did something happen?" 

"He caught a cold. That's all." Another deep voice chirped up, walking towards the family. 

The child pressed herself closer to her mother, off put and scared by all the horned, winged, and pointed ear people. Chuckling, the ageless being knelt down on one knee, leveling himself with the girl. 

"No need to be scared. I'm Lilia." He smiled, reaching his hand out to her. "You must be Jasmine. I went to school with your parents." 

"With Mama and Papa?" She took his hand and looked back to her parent's for reassurance.

Smiling gently at her, she got the courage to face him. Immediately noticing his ears, she reached her hand out and grabbed the tip of his pierced and studded ear. Her eyes glimmered at the new discovery, touching her own round ear and touching his again. They were all snapped out of it when the cries of a baby rang out through the halls. 

"Oh my, oh my, oh my. Lily's getting fussy again~" He turned to the Valley of Thorns' ruler, gesturing for him to hand the baby over. 

The family finally got a proper look at the baby girl once she landed in the shortest male's arms. She was wearing what seemed to be a shrunken down dress shirt and a cloth diaper, her pale hands barely peeking out from the folded up sleeves, her hair was a light pink colour of a lily's, and rosy cheeks which might be from her crying and squirming around. 

"Isn't she cute?" He asked, bouncing her in his arms to try and calm her down. 

"She's adorable!" Kalim bounced up and down in excitement, acting more like a toddler than the actual toddler was. 

Turning swiftly on his heels, he lead the way to his bedroom."Let's go to my room, we've been standing in the hallway for 10 minutes now." 

Pushing open the grand wooden doors with his shoulder, they stepped into a dimly lit room, sunlight remaining from the sunset shining through the large windows. Deer, songbirds, rabbits, and other woodland creatures are seen gathered or sleeping around a unconscious Silver in the backyard, Sebek right next to him. Placing the baby on the bed, Malleus picked up a baby bottle and handed it to her. Taking it generously, she stuck the nozzle into her mouth, sucking gently and stopping the crying. 

"What's in there?" Jamil looked at the dark coloured liquid. 

"It's berry juice. Native to the Valley of Thorns, nutritious, and completely edible." 

"Oh thank god." The couple mutter under their breath, earning a eye roll from the insanely tall man. 

"So," Lilia returned, taking the empty bottle from Lily and picking her up to change. "what happened? What caused you two to come so hastily?" 

The look in their eyes turned dark and solemn. 

"Uh-oh. The look in your eyes doesn't look good." 

Picking Jasmine up, her mother held her tightly as he looked back to the male. "My family found out that I was pregnant with Jamil's child, poisoned me and caused me to have a miscarriage. Now, we're worried for her safety..." 

"I'm safe!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

"You are now, honey." The fae sat down in front of her, running the back of his hand against the side of her face. "We have a spare room down the hall. Please take it. We can provide clothes for you and your family." 

"Thank you so much." The brunet bowed. 

\----------

Laying in bed, he tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Checking the time on his phone, it read: 11:45 pm. Looking over to see his spouse sleeping oh his side with their daughter in his arms, that was the final push to go through with his idea. Opening his messages, he sends a quick one to Ruggie. 

[Ruggie Bucchi]

Jamil: Ruggie  
Can we talk?  
Are you free?

Ruggie: Of course I am!  
It's only 11  
What's up? 

Jamil: You told me that you didn't want your child to look like you  
Saying that it'll only cause trouble for her

Ruggie: Yes?  
Is something going on?

Jamil: ...  
Kalim's father suddenly showed up at our door today

Ruggie: WHAT?!  
Is your family okay???

Jamil: They're fine  
We're at the Draconia's castle right now  
But I'm tired of us hiding our young from the royalty

Ruggie: What are you planning, Jamil?

Jamil: I'm going to beat that old man's ass.   
Do you wanna come? It'll be fun~

Ruggie: Oh please~ I would've came anyways  
Leona wants to come along  
Nala too. 

Jamil: We can drop by Afterglow Savannas and give them a piece of your mind too

Ruggie: Leona's extra on board now  
Let's go!  
The mirror's set up now

Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he slipped his clothes back on and ran into the bathroom. Taking a full body mirror, he transformed it into dark mirror. Texting Lilia a note about his whereabouts, he stepped through, coming out to see a cozy set up. 

"Is this really their home?" He asked himself. 

"Sure is!" 

"Ah!" He yelled in surprise. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, mister!" The little girl ran up to him, hugging his leg. 

"I see you've met our daughter." Leona stepped out of his room, scratching the back of head. 

"Looks like nothing about you changed." The younger brunet chuckled, watching the lion cub launch herself at her father, climbing up his body. 

"I can say the same to you." He pats his shoulder harshly. "Looks the same, dresses the same, I'm sure you're the same as you were in bed too." 

"Hey!" The blond came and picked the girl up. "Don't say that in front of Nala!" 

"Mama, you're hurt." She pointed to the bite mark resting on the side of the hyena's neck. 

"O-oh yeah. Don't worry about that~" He awkwardly said, handing her back over to his husband. 

"So, we're going now, right?" The oldest asks, ignoring the fact that Nala's nibbling on his ear. 

"Yup! Let's go!" Ruggie ran to their balcony and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oooooh yooooo kooooo." 

"W-what's he doing?" 

"Calling for our ride." 

"Our ride?" 

Tremors ran through the floor, shaking the building. The child pressed herself up against her father, whimpering in fear while holding onto his pant leg. Forcing its head out of the sand and rubble, a truly gargantuan sand worm roared at them, its mouth splitting open in different directions. 

"No time no see, Vena." He reached his hand out, resting it above its mouth. "Come on! Hop on! To the Land of Hot Sands!"

They slowly mounted onto the sand worm, holding onto some of the creases in its tough and scarred hide or in the lion cub's case, wrapping her arms around Leona's neck and pressing her chest against his. Dipping back into the sand, they moved at incredible speeds, sand flying past so fast that it hurt. Trying to hold their breaths and keep their eyes closed, Jamil eventually took a breath, inhaling heaps of sand into his lungs. 

"Come up!" They heard Ruggie yell. 

In a second, they were met with the night sky again. Taking a few breaths of fresh air, coughing, and checking on the child, they dipped back down.

"Don't worry! We're almost there!" He said, much to their surprise. 

After what could've been no more than a minute and a half, they reemerged, the castle in eye's view. Hoping off the worm, the hyena pulled down his bandanna and hugged the large beast. 

"Thanks for the ride, Vena. Stay here and wait for us, yeah?" 

It let out a type of hiss and shrunk back into the sand as they started in the direction of the castle.

"So, how was the ride?" 

"Painful." He coughed out. "Breathed a lot of sand." 

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." 

Nala giggled, riding on Jamil's shoulders. "It was fun! Let's do it again!" 

"We have too. We can't get back other wise." 

Arriving at the castle doors, he handed the couple their young back before walking up to the guards. He conversed with them for a while before persuading them to let the family in with him. Walking through the grand halls of the palace, the little girl's eyes shimmered in amazement and curiosity, even trying to touch a few of the decorations. Sneaking into the servants' quarters, he sees his parents and walks right up to them. 

"Mother, Father." His tone was cold, venom coating each word. 

Startled, they turn to look at their son. "J-Jamil! What are you do-" 

He cuts his mother off. "Did you poison Kalim?" 

"What are you sayi-" His father tried to defend. 

"Did you cause Kalim's miscarriage?!" He snapped, magic starting to get out of hand. 

Leona gently laid his hand on his shoulder. "Jamil, control your magic. Don't overblot." 

He took a few deep breaths, the magic energy around him decreasing. His gray eyes met his parents', fury and wrath hidden in them. "Did. You. Poison. Him." 

Caving, his mother nodded, tears dripping onto the floor. "I-I-I'm so sorry, son..." 

"That's it?!" He slams his hand on the wall. "Do you know how much heartache you caused him?! Caused us?!" 

Turning to leave, his friends followed him to the sultan's throne. The way he slammed the door open scared the cub, causing her to hide behind her mother. Petting the her head, he tries to give as much comfort as he can before stepping into the sultan's room. As soon as the enter, the brunet's and the sultan's voice was booming through the room, yelling at the each other. 

"So you admit to poisoning your own son! You admit to causing him heartache!" 

"Yes! I admit it! I admit it because I SAVED him from having offspring with a dirty servant!" 

"You saved him?! You fucking SAVED him?! All his life you ignored what made him happy! You knew he was a child with a kind heart, and yet! Yet! You made treat everyone but his family like utter dog shit!" 

"Because those people are servants and they should serve us! Not be our friends and DEFINITELY not our lover!" He shoved the man back. 

Anger wracked his entire body, causing him to lunge at the ruler, pinning him to the floor. Before anything could escalate anymore, the prince stepped in, lifting him off his husband's father and setting him down, telling him to control his anger. 

"You know," He combed his fingers through his bangs, pushing them back and revealing his emerald green eyes. "I really hate people like you." 

"And who are you to talk?"

He lets out a hardy chuckle, even striking fear into his own family. "I'm a descendant of the Kingscholar's, Leona Kingscholar. Rulers of the Afterglow Savanna's."

"I-is papa mad?" His daughter asks, ever so quietly. 

"No, honey. I'm just frustrated." He walks up to where he was sitting once again and slams his hand onto the throne's armrest. "Remember that I told you that some people types tick me off? Well here's one type." he says, turning it to sand. 

"Papa, no!" She runs up and holds onto his hand, a faint yellow glow surrounding her. "Don't hurt anyone! **Lioness's Charm**!" And suddenly, his unique magic died down. 

"Well, well, well. We have a lioness here, don't we? You look quite thoroughbred." He looked up to lion prince. "Who are you to talk about inter-classism marriage when you're mate is another lion."

"Shishishi~ You think I'm a lion? Well that's flattering~" Ruggie walked out to stand beside his family. 

"A hyena? Well, maybe you do have a right to talk."

"Before another word slips from your lips," He narrowed his eyes, a fire sparking behind them. "If you try and say anything about my family," His voice drops into a harsher tone. "I will turn you into a corpse." 

"You've seen it first hand," Jamil puts his hand on the taller's shoulder, silently thanking him for his help. "they produced exceptional young." 

"Oh please, this is a one-in-a-million chance! If you EVER have a child with mine, I swear that you will mess it up! Not even mentioning the fact that you will need to defile my son to do so." 

"Do you really mean that, father? Is that really what you think?" A familiar voice came from the upper level of the room. 

Snapping their attention to the direction of his voice, everyone's heart dropped into the pit of their stomach. 

"Kali-" 

"Is that really what you think?!" Tremors wracked his body as he screamed at his father. Pressing herself closer to her mother, Jasmine is hidden by the railing. 

His spouse asked, "Is she with you?" hand clenched over his heart, pleading for the answer to be 'no'. 

Kneeling down, he came face to face with their daughter. Placing his hand on her cheek, he says to her, as quietly as possible "Forgive the me that's like this. I'm a useless mother who can't even keep you safe. But if it's to shield you and your father, I'll accept this pain." 

Picking her up, she circles her arms around his neck, hanging on. 

"I-is that Jasmine?" The lion looked at the white haired child in his arms. 

Once she saw her father, she started struggling, trying to reach him. "Papa! Papa!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. 

"Jasmine! Behave!" He tried to hold her properly, eventually giving up and calling his carpet to carry her down. 

Reaching the floor, her bare feet let out little sounds as she ran to the brunet. Tightly holding onto his leg, all his anger and negative feelings melted away, collapsing onto the floor and holding her to his chest. 

"I'm so sorry I left you and your mother alone. You must've been so scared..."

Speechless, the sultan watched as his son ran down to join them. The hyena smiled, urging the cub to meet them before kneeling down to see if Kalim's alright, encouraging the lion to do the same. 

"Is that really your daughter..." 

His son looked up at him, eyes still glimmering with tears of hurt. "No. It's our child. And if you're thinking of getting rid of her, you might as well kill me too because I'm not letting her get hurt." 

"Son, why didn't you have an abortion?" He asked with a strict tone. 

His ruby eyes flared with rage, but was luckily help back by Leona before anything escalated to a physical level. "Why? Why?! Because I love Jamil and wanted to have a child with him! I wanted to feel what it's like to meet your child for the first time!" 

He thinks back, remembering the way her small hands wrapped his finger when she was just a newborn. The way Jamil burst into the room when he heard the first cries of their child. 

"So, you really wanted this? He didn't force himself on you?" 

"Of course not! He would never do that!" He clenched his hands into fists, thinking of the best course of action. "Father... what can I do to make you leave us alone?" 

Every pair of eyes looked at him in astonishment. 

"Relinquish your right to be the next sultan." 

"Deal!" He said, not a second of hesitation. 

"Kalim, are you sure?" Leona asked, slightly amazed but ticked off at the fact that he's throwing away his chance to be ruler. 

He nodded. "If you had the chance to be king, wouldn't you give it up to protect Ruggie and Nala?" 

A rare smile came across his face as he looked to his family and back at him. "Go do what you need to do." 

Walking up to the throne, he takes one of his many rings off and hands it to the sultan. 

"Goodbye, Father." He said, picking their daughter up and helping the brunet up.

Without looking back, they made their way outside and collapsed onto the sandy floor, far enough away from the guards to see. 

"Holy shit that was tiring." The taller brunet rubbed his temples. 

"I can't believe you did that, Kalim! It was amazing!" Ruggie said, holding his hand. 

"You sure you're okay with this?" His husband asked. 

He nodded. "I'm satisfied with just being your lover. Let's go home." 


End file.
